


A Day in Lee’s Life

by supercar207



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans! Gai, trans!Lee, trans!sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercar207/pseuds/supercar207
Summary: Lee has a terrible day, but a couple people help him to feel better
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Rock Lee, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Day in Lee’s Life

A Day in Lee’s Life

Lee sighed as he walked out of Lady Tsunade’s office. He was touching his stomach gently, as he felt a terrible sensation. Gai-sensei was trying to cheer him up a bit.

“It’s just a few days Lee, and after that we’re gonna make something very special! I’m gonna teach you some new moves! You can’t stop your training now that your surgery went so well” he said energetically, but Lee just nodded and kept walking. “You want me to accompany you Lee? You need to buy… You know what. I can make you company, so you don’t feel so uncomfortable” Gai-sensei said gently.

“N-No Sensei, I… I’m gonna do it myself… I have to do it every month from now on so… There’s no use in avoiding it. I’ll see you soon sensei” Lee said softly as he walked away.

He was in a terrible mood. He looked at his suit. The suit Gai-sensei got for him. He loved that suit so much. But now, with the news he had, he wasn’t sure if he liked wearing it. It was _too tight_.

And when his body started changing in the wrong way, it would be too revealing. He closed his eyes and tears formed in his eyes. But then he felt again that pain in his abdomen. He bit his lip and sighed. He went to a store and started searching for the things he needed. But then he found someone he didn’t expect.

“Hey Lee!” a voice greeted him. He turned around and he saw a pink-haired girl.

“S-Sakura-chan! H-Hello” Lee said, blushing intensely. “It’s… Good to see you. Are you alright?” Lee asked gently. He knew that the girl was having a rough time. Both of her teammates had left the village recently, and he couldn’t imagine what he would feel if Tenten or Neji left.

“Yeah I’m good! And you?” Sakura said, as she smiled. “Wanna talk a bit while we buy things?” Sakura asked as she looked around.

“Sure…” Lee said softly. They started walking around as they bought some food and other things. Lee got a bit nervous as they came closer to the hygiene products. As they walked there, he saw Sakura grab a couple razors and a bottle of shaving cream. “You’re making some family purchases Sakura-chan?” Lee asked.

“Umm… yeah, this stuff is for my dad” Sakura said, looking away. Lee was a bit confused by her sudden change of attitude, but he dismissed it as soon as they reached the feminine hygiene area.

Lee looked around, blushing intensely, and then he looked for the things Lady Tsunade told him. He grabbed a package of pads and blushed. Sakura turned to look at him and, surprised, asked him “Are those for Tenten? Damn, Ino and I told her that those things were very private! She’ll hear me when we see each other. She can’t just ask you to buy those things!” Sakura said, a bit upset. Lee just blushed and looked away as he said “I-I’ll talk to her, don’t worry”

They paid for the things they got and quickly walked away. Sakura looked at him and smiled “Well, Lee, see you soon!” she said as she started walking away. Lee felt something, a strange chill. He knew Sakura was someone he could trust. She was his friend. And Lee, had a huge crush on her. Neji and Tenten knew about him, and Gai sensei, of course. Lady Tsunade was helping him with that. He wanted to tell her the truth. She deserved it. He closed his eyes and slowly but firmly said “Sa-Sakura-chan…”

Sakura heard him and turned around. She looked at Lee with attention “Yes Lee?”

“Y-You don’t need to tell Tenten anything about the pads. Th-they’re not for her… I… I’m the one who needs them” Lee said, as he opened his eyes, just to see the pink haired girl’s reaction. Sakura looked a bit confused at first, but then she smiled. “Oh, I-I see” she said. She stood silently and then said “The… the razors and the cream aren’t for my dad either…. They’re for me” Sakura said blushing.

Lee looked at Sakura surprised. His mind raced “ _Wait… does that mean that she’s…_ ” They smiled at each other and walked away, silently. Lee wasn’t fully sure, but that simple gesture meant so much for him. Sakura trusted him something, just like he did with her.

When he arrived home and went to his room, he saw something on his bed. He knew what they were, since he had seen Tenten train wearing those. He looked at the note that was next to those clothes.

“It’s dangerous to train while you’re binding your chest, Lee. These were mine, and I hope you’ll give them a great use. Come to train when you feel like it. See you soon. Gai”

Lee looked at the note and silently started crying, tears of joy. He smiled and muttered a simple sentence.

“I’m not alone”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to write this because Lee is my favorite Naruto male character along with Kakashi, and him being trans is one of my favorite headcanons. And trans Sakura IS my favorite headcanon ever. Sakura is a bit OOC but, I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if my grammar is a bit messy, English isn't my native language.  
> And to all trans people out there, men or women, or maybe neither. I just have to tell you: You are not alone.
> 
> BTW, the surgery Gai-sensei mentions at the beginning is the surgery Tsunade makes for Lee to return to his ninja duties and training after Gaara broke his bones, not any other kind of surgery.


End file.
